


A day in the life of Daddy Sans.

by OrdinaryOliver



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Aftercare box, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bad Puns, Bubble Bath, But He Loves You, Cunnilingus, DDLG, Daddy Kink, Daddy Sans, Dom Sans, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Reader, Handcuffs, Jealous Sans, Kittens, Light BDSM, Little Bone, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Ownership, Panic Attacks, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Possessive Sans, Punishments, Reader has depression, Rewards, Rules, Sans Is A Dick, Sans fucks up sometimes., Sans has a fucked up past, Sans has rules for relationships, Sans is basically a giant cat, Sans is in Charge, Sans is insecure, Sans is kinda cynical, Sans with cats is the cutest thing, Spanking, There will be a prologue, Vibrators, You better follow them, You're a brat, but - Freeform, dd/lg, dont read this, feral Sans, guidelines, mint - Freeform, reader has anxiety, sans is an asshole, sub Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 12:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11290308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrdinaryOliver/pseuds/OrdinaryOliver
Summary: DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T HAVE A DADDY KINK OR ARE NOT OKAY WITH IT.I... I don't know why we did this.Gonna mention here, Sans has a fucked up past and we'll get more into that in another story.Read all the tags before you decide if you wanna read this.





	A day in the life of Daddy Sans.

**Author's Note:**

> This is... hardcore Daddy kink.
> 
> Also, Sans is an asshole, but you still want this, because he's your soulmate.
> 
>  
> 
> Here, have Sans guidelines;
> 
> Rules:  
> 1\. Daddy's princess/prince/prinx shall wear their collar at all times. (And they may wear a scarf or bandana over it if approved by daddy)  
> 2\. When Daddy says now, it means NOW.  
> 3\. Do not, under any circumstances, talk back to Daddy.  
> 4\. Always eat 3 meals a day. Daddy will give you snacks if you have been good.  
> 5\. Daddy knows best. Always trust and respect Daddy.  
> 6\. Remember your manners. Always say “Please” and “Thank you”.  
> 7\. No bad words.  
> ♡First offence; is a warning.  
> ♡Second offence; is Spankings.  
> ♡Third offence; Daddy washes your mouth out with soap.  
> 8\. When going out:  
> ♡Daddy must approve your outfit.  
> ♡Be on your best behavior.  
> ♡Wait for daddy to open doors for you.  
> ♡Always stay by Daddy’s side/ hold Daddy's hand.  
> ♡Don’t make a scene if Daddy doesn’t buy you what you want. NO means NO.  
> 9\. You don’t have to do anything you're not comfortable with. Everything is up for discussion.  
> 10\. Hygiene is very important. Lack of will not be tolerated.  
> 11\. You belong to Daddy and nobody else. Obey Daddy always.  
> 12\. Embrace all of Daddy’s love and wrath.  
> 13\. Always be honest about your feelings. Be honest with Daddy.  
> 14\. Always take punishments like a big girl/boy/babydoll.  
> 15\. Bedtime is strictly 12 AM unless Daddy instructs otherwise.  
> 16\. Do not touch yourself unless Daddy gives you permission.  
> 17\. You must give Daddy a minimum of 20 kisses a day.  
> 18\. Do not talk down about yourself. Ever.
> 
> Punishments:  
> 1\. Spankings.  
> 2\. Daddy will take away your phone/ internet access.  
> 3\. Daddy will make you go to bed an hour early.  
> 4\. Daddy gets to tie you up and do whatever he wants with you.  
> 5\. Restricted contact. (Daddy will leave you alone to think about what you’ve done.)  
> 6\. Edging/ Teasing.  
> 7\. Time-outs. Daddy will tell you when you can get up.  
> 8\. Daddy will take things away.  
> 9\. No snacks until you learn to behave.
> 
>  
> 
> Rewards:  
> 1\. Daddy will spoil you rotten if you're a good girl/boy/babydoll.  
> 2\. Nummies. Little snacks such as Goldfish or Ice Cream.  
> 3\. Daddy will lick your Princess/Prince/Prinx parts.  
> 4\. Massages and Backrubs.  
> 5\. Daddy will let you stay up an hour later than usual.  
> 6\. Bubble baths!  
> 7\. Cuddles and loves.  
> 8\. Love bites. Daddy want to mark his territory.  
> 9\. You can put makeup on Daddy.  
> 10\. Daddy will paint your nails.  
> 11\. Daddy will color with you.  
> 12\. Cummies.  
> 13\. Daddy’s cock.

Sans awoke with a jolt from a sudden pressure on his pelvis. He opened his eyes quickly, suddenly very alarmed. He had been have a pleasant dream before this, so he was a little frustrated when he saw Y/n straddling him.

"Hi Daddy," she said sweetly.

Sans gave a growl and glared up at her. "get off, i’m sleeping," His voice was groggy and mean, but she ignored that fact.

she stuck out her bottom lip with a pout. "I thought you'd want to be woken up like this. I thought you'd like it!" she whimpered.

"quit being a brat," he snarled sleepily.

She whined. "I'm _NOT_ a brat!" she hated when he called her that!

He groaned and covered his face with a pillow. "y/n, you're not being a good girl, right now."

"Are too!"

"are not."

"ARE TOO!"

"knock it off!" he snapped, sitting up and throwing her off balance and she toppled onto her side.

"you wanna be a bad girl? fine," he rumbled, now leaning over her. "turn onto your stomach. now."

She whimpered and then shook her head.

"are you disobeying daddy?" he asked, anger clear in his voice.

She bit her lip and decided to turn on her stomach. It was always easier if she took punishments like a big girl.

Sans gave a twisted grin. "good girl. now don't move," he said, grabbing her hips and positioning her so her pelvis was up in the air.

She gave a whimper as he pulled down her pants and spread her legs. A gasp escaped her as one of his hands rubbed over her ass and pussy.

"I-I'm sorry, Daddy," she whimpered softly, clutching at the sheets.

"you're sorry, baby?" he asked, moving his hand to rest on her ass.

"Yes I- AHH!"

**SMACK**

She buried her face against sheets as she gave a cry. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'll behave," she whined.

"too late for that, you little brat," Sans rumbled angrily. "you shouldn't have disturbed daddy. you should take daddy's punishment," he added in a low tone.

**SMACK**

She whimpered loudly, deciding to just be quiet and take it so it was over with quicker.

**SMACK**

She whined and bit her lip, clutching at the sheets tighter.

"you gonna wake daddy up again, baby girl?"

**SMACK**

She rapidly shook her head, fingers digging into the sheets.

**SMACK**

"what was that? why aren't you answering daddy?" he asked in a low growl.

**SMACK**

"I'm sorry! I promise I won't wake you up again, daddy!"

**SMACK**

"you promise?"

"I promise! I promise!" they cried out desperately.

He smirked and rubbed the sore spot on her ass gently. She whimpered as he kissed it softly.

"good girl. such a good little princess for daddy," he purred, kissing the spot again.

"you're going to be good now, yeah?" he said. She nodded. "Yes, daddy, I promise!"

He smirked. "good," he said softly, pulling her pants back up, then laying back down and getting under the covers. She sat up, hissing at the stinging sensation and looked at him.

He stared back at her and then raised a brow bone. "what?"

"I'm hungry," she whined softly.

"you should have thought about that before waking daddy up so rudely, sweet pea. now you'll have to wait until i'm up," he said, turning away from them and closing his eyes.

They whimpered softly, still just sitting there. What were they suppose to do? Just wait like this?

"Daddy?"

"what, princess?" he asked, annoyance clear in his voice.

"Can we cuddle, please?"

Sans gave a rough sigh but didn't move. "and what did you do to deserve them?" he said with a rumbling voice.

She gave a whimper and looked away. "I dunno....I'm just.... I wanted to cuddle my daddy… please?”

He sighed softly and turned to face her. "c'mere," he said deeply, opening his arms for her.

She smiled brightly and snuggled into his chest, enjoying the way he held her tightly.

"go to sleep," he commanded, kissing the top of her head.

"Not tired," she whined, nuzzling into him.

"did i ask if you were tired?"

She whimpered and shook her head. "No... I'm sorry, I'll try to sleep," she murmured.

"good girl," Sans purred, closing his eyes again and nuzzling at her neck. Well... what was exposed of it anyway.

He grinned to himself as he gazed lazily at the collar he had gotten her as he dozed off.

Sans managed to fall asleep quickly, but she didn't. She was awake and absent mindedly playing with the tag on her collar, while also snuggling into Sans.

She got bored quickly and sat up, grabbing her phone. She knew she wasn't suppose to use it before he was awake, but she couldn't help it. She was bored, and he wasn’t paying attention to her.

She looked over her feed on her social media apps, sighing as she looked over at the clock. It was already past 10 and he still wasn't awake.

Still bored, she opened YouTube and reached over for her headphones. They made a small scraping sound as she dragged them over.

"what do you think your doing?"

She looked at him and bit her lip. Oops. "Nothing."

"nothing?"

"Nothing."

"give me your phone. now."

She whimpered, gripping it tightly. "I-I was... only trying to entertain myself while you slept," she defended herself.

Sans gave a rumbling warning growl. "i said _now,"_ he snapped.

She huffed and gave it to him reluctantly. He snatched it out of her hand and put it in his pocket so she couldn't get to it. He sat up and checked his own phone, probably just to piss her off.

She whined and smothered her face into the pillow.

 _Asshole_ , she thought to herself.

"you know, you should have listened to daddy's rules. no snacks today unless you can make up for it, got it?" he said in a low voice.

She groaned and covered her face in frustration. She wanted to hit him, but that definitely wouldn't help the situation.

"y/n. i said, do you get it?" he said sternly.

She sighed and said "Yes, I am not deaf. Jeez."

Sans gave a rough growl and glared over at her. "are you catching an attitude with me?" he growled, setting his phone aside and leaning over her.

She whimpered and looked up at him. What was it that made him so intimidating? She never really could place her finger on it.

She shook her head and said "No. I'm sorry, I just... I don't know. I'm just feeling moody today. I'm sorry."

Sans narrowed his eyes. "do you know why?" he asked. Then his gaze softened a little. "is it... that time? not trying to blame it on that at all, but if it is, let me know?"

She smiled and shook her head. "Nah, not that. Not yet, anyways."

He stared at her for a couple of seconds before kissing her forehead gently. "then what's going on, baby girl?"

"...I think it's depression." she said softly.

Sans gave her another gentle kiss. "depression? my poor baby... how about you lay here a while and i go grab us some food, huh?"

"Don't leave me," she whined, pulling him down for a hug.

He held her tightly and chuckled deeply. "thought you were hungry?"

"Take me with you, then. Can I go too?" She asked, giving him the puppy dog eyes.

Sans gave a low chuckle. "you sure you want to go out, babydoll?"

She gave a nod. "I'll be okay, daddy," they forced a giggle.

Truth is, she didn't wanna leave the house. She hated leaving the house, and before Sans came along she never did. She always stayed home and only went out if she absolutely had too.

He kissed her gently, and then got up to get dressed. She sighed and got up as well, walking over to her dresser and pulling out an outfit.

Sans just put on his jacket, not bothering to change and waited for her to be finished.

She gave a snort and quickly chose her outfit; a white tank top, blue flannel, and jean shorts. This would help her collar be more obvious, which she actually did really love.

She looked to him for a approval and he smiled, ruffling her hair a bit. She groaned and tried to fix her hair, but he just did it again.

He chuckled at her frustration and pulled her against him. He kissed the top of her head and she sighed in contentment.

"so, where you wanna go, baby? real restaurant or like, a fast food place?"

"Hmm... I kinda want to go to Red Robins," she murmured softly. Sans gave a smile. "alright baby. you wanna walk or shortcut?"

"I don't care..." she murmured against his chest. He rolled his eyes and rubbed her back gently.

"okay, fine. shortcut then. kay?"

She nodded and held on tighter. She prepared herself as she felt the room start to spin.

She felt her feet land on pavement and opened her eyes to find them outside the restaurant. Luckily no one was around to get spooked by the suddenly appearing out of nowhere human and skeleton.

She looked up at him and he smiled. His smile made her feel less uneasy as he held her hand and brought her inside. They got a table and she sighed before asking him "Are you mad at me? For this morning."

He stared at her for a moment, clearly deep in thought. "nah. i get it. just don't do it again, understand?" he said, snapping out of his trance.

She gave a nod, leaning her head against his shoulder. "what do you wanna get?" he asked her, opening up the menu. He held it at an angle so both of them could see.

"I don't know... you pick," she said softly. She felt like shit right now.

He sighed. "kay. want a burger?" he felt awful. He wanted his baby to be happy at all times, and he hated that she wasn't happy.

"Okay," she replied, nuzzling his shoulder a bit.

Sans reached a hand up and pet her head soothingly. "alright. you want some dessert afterward?" he asked.

She shrugged. "I guess so. Maybe something chocolatey," she said.

"alright baby girl. whatever you want," he said softly, kissing the top of her head.

"Whatever I want?" she asked, lifting her head with a mischievous grin.

He smirked. "never mind. i take that back."

She snickered. "'Cause I was thinking... maybe after dessert I could have a little extra... something at home?" she purred.

He rolled his eyes and kissed her forehead. "sorry princess, you gotta earn it."

She pouted and watched as a lady came over and took the order. Sans ordered for her and she looked around the restaurant absent mindedly.

"You're mean," she said softly, crossing her arms as the lady left.

"well, you shouldn't have been a brat this morning, huh?"

She gave a snort. "I just wanted some love and food," she muttered.

"well, you're getting food, at least. my word still stands that you need to earn it," he rumbled.

She sighed softly and put her head down on the table. She felt sad. And unimportant. But at the same time, she knew better. He still loved her, he just... had a hard time expressing things. He had a system, and if she wanted to be with him she would have to follow his rules.

"I'm sorry," she muttered softly.

"kay," he said softly, rubbing her back gently.

She gave a small whimper and tucked her head between her arms on the table. "I'm really sorry," she whined quietly. "I'm stupid.."

"you're not stupid, stop it," he scolded her gently, moving his hand up to play with her hair. Another rule was not to talk down about herself, but she couldn't help it. She felt  _awful._

She didn't say anything, she just sighed and sat back up. "Do you love me?" she asked him softly, turning to look at him. She needed this confirmation right now.

Sans blinked at her. "what?"

"I asked 'do you love me'," she repeated, just as soft.

Sans shook his head a tiny bit. "why would you ask that? of course i do," he said, almost sounding a little hurt.

She bit her lip. "I... I know, i just... I just needed to hear it," she admitted softly.

He didn't say anything, he just pulled out his phone and started doing something. She was frustrated. She wanted her phone. She sighed and started to read the back of a menu, because why not?

"doll," Sans started after a couple minutes. She looked up at him. "...here," he murmured, pulling her phone out of his pocket.

"..you can use it while we're here, at least," Sans then added.

She smiled and took it happily. "Thank you!"

He smiled and went back to his own thing. He didn't like taking her things, but hey, how else is she gonna learn?

The waitress came back and placed the food in front of them and Sans immediately covered his burger in ketchup, causing them to giggle.

She added a bit of ketchup to her fries, not that there was much left after Sans had dosed his burger in it.

She watched as he dug into his burger, giggling again. "I wish I could eat that fast. I'll have to condition myself."

He chuckled and watched as she started to eat her fries. She was adorable. "well, can't help it. i probably shouldn't inhale my food anyways."

She giggled again and took a bite of her burger. It was pretty good.

"just conditioned to eat quickly and whatever i could as a kid," he muttered to himself, but she overheard.

She rested a hand on his leg soothingly. "I know, baby. I'm sorry."

He smiled. "nah, i'm sorry. let's change the subject. how you feelin now?"

"I'm okay now. Just tired," she said softly.

He snorted. "you can't be tired when you're the one who woke me up, baby girl."

She gave a bit of a forced giggle. "Sorry... I was just lonely," she sighed.

Sans gave a small chuckle. "i get it, baby. let's enjoy our food now, okay?"

They ate the rest of their food in a comfortable silence, only with her bringing up random topics every now and again.

They paid and left the restaurant, walking outside. She was walking ahead of him and he didn't like that. "y/n."

She turned around and looked at him. "hand," he said sternly, holding his out for her. She quickly took it and they continued walking down the sidewalk.

"Where are we going now?" she asked as she swung their hands a little as they strolled.

"how about the pet store? kinda want to check out the new pets there," he said.

She smiled brightly and said "Yes!" happily. She loved the pet store!

"Can we get a hamster?" she asked him when they were about half way there.

"no."

"Ah, but why?"

"i said no," he says sternly looking down at her.

She sighed and said "Fine. Can we get a kitty?"

Sans didn't reply. She looked up at him and studied his expression. He had his thinking face on.

"Sans?"

"...hm?" he looked down at them, snapping out of his daze. "what?"

"I said, can we get a kitty?" she asked.

He stared at her for a second before saying "keep asking for things and we won't go at all."

She sighed and looked forward. She hoped they could get a pet of some kind so she had something to cuddle with when he didn't want to.

As soon as they entered the door, she was surprised by hearing Sans give a small gasp and he let go of her hand. She watched as he went right over to a small glass pen...

...full of _kittens!_

She smiled and squealed softly, running over to the pen as well and immediately picking up a kitten. It was a black kitten that was obviously sleepy.

"This is the best day of my life!" she exclaimed, hugging the kitten.

But Sans didn't hear her, instead picking up his own kitten.

"hi~" Sans cooed to the small white kitten. They watched him with round green eyes, giving a little happy trill as he scratched their chin.

His soulmate giggled and looked over her kitten. It was so cute! They were mostly black, but had white mittens and tail tip. She grinned as she noticed the white lightning-bolt shaped marking on their left shoulder. It reminded her of Bolt.

"I didn't know you like cats," she said, scratching the kittens head and turning to face Sans.

"huh? oh, yeah. i like cats. they're chill and sleep a lot, like me," he said with a small chuckle.

"You really are a lot like a cat... I never even thought of that."

Sans chuckled. "so... about your question earlier... i think a getting a kitten is in order."

He looked between both kittens they held. "or two," he grinned.

She looked at him in surprise. "Wait, really?" she asked in disbelief.

He smiled and nodded, using his free hand to pet the kitten she was holding.

She smiled widely and said "Yes! Thank you so much, oh my god!"

Sans laughed and smiled. "no problem, _kitten,"_ he grinned.

She giggled. "Can I go pick out collars for them? With cute little bells?"

"go for it," he said.

She handed him her kitten and he held them both, coeing at them gently.

She went over to the collars and picked out a blue one, and a green one, both with bells on them.

She went back over to him and showed them. "Like these ones?"

He smiled. "yeah, those work. c'mon."

"we gotta pick up some supplies, too," he then added. She nodded. "Want me to get them?"

"yeah. i'll hold onto these little ones and you can hand me the collars," he said.

She handed him the collars and went over to the litter boxes. She picked out a blue one that came with a scooper, 2 cat water and food dishes and then got a little package of fake mice toys.

She walked back over to him and showed him the stuff, which he approved of.

"here," he said, handing the collars back to her, "take these to the register. i'm gonna pick out a few other things."

She nodded and watched as he went over to cat food before heading up to the counter. The man there greeted her as she set the stuff down.

"You getting those kittens, I take it?" he grinned. She nodded. "Cool! Good thing you chose them together. They’re siblings after all."

"Really?" she cocked her head. He was right, good thing.

He nodded. "Yup! The mostly black one, a girl by the way, is from a litter before the white boy cat. But they both have the same mother and sire."

"Wow. Well they're super cute, just had to chose these two." she said softly, watching as he scanned the items.

The guy smiled "Not as cute as you."

She froze. Wait, what? She looked up at his face, and he was smiling at her. Okay, _nah._ Code red.

**"w h a t w a s t h a t?"**

The guy jumped as Sans suddenly appeared behind her, eyelights extinguished as he glared at him.

She looked up at him, relieved that he was here now. He pulled her back against his chest. "how about you just do your job and scan the fucking items, jacob," he said reading his nametag and placing the food on the counter.

"Just making conversation," he said underneath his breath.

"huh, really? some conversation. you must not realize, _she isn't up for grabs_ ," Sans hissed. Legit hissed.

The guy stared in shock at the hiss. Sans's soulmate looked at the two kittens. They looked curious as to why the not-cat had hissed since he wasn't a cat.

She giggle and picked up the two kittens, which nuzzled at each other and then nuzzled at her.

Jacob didn't reply. He just finished scanning the items and asked "Would you like a box for the kittens?"

"No, I wanna hold em," she replied.

He handed Sans the bags and he snatched them away.

"Have a nice day," Jacob said, voice cracking.

"fuck yourself," Sans said spitefully and placed his hand on her back, walking her out of the store.

She wanted to say something, thinking he might have over-reacted a little, but said nothing. The guy shouldn't have tried flirting with her in the first place.

She struggled to hold onto the kittens as they tussled with each other in her arms. She gave a squeal of surprise and delight as the white furred kitten climbed up onto her left shoulder.

Sans looked at it and he had to fight back a smile. He was _pissed._ Who the fuck did he think he was? She was _his._

"you're mine," he growled out, still walking.

She smiled and said "I know. I'm all yours."

Sans gave a growl grunt of acknowledgement at her reply. She went back to petting the mostly black kitten in her hands while making sure the white one didn't fall off her shoulders.

Suddenly the white kitten looked over at Sans and mewled. Before he could so much as turn his head to look at him, he was using Sans's arm as a bridge and crawled over onto his shoulder.

He let himself smile. Fuck, these cats were cute. He pet the top of his head and coed to the kitten softly.

They arrived back at the house and Sans handed her the kitten so he could unlock the door. They went inside and he put the bags down on the table, watching as she sat on the couch with the two kittens.

"They're so cute! Will you hand me the collars?" she asked. Sans nodded, digging them out of the bag and handing them to her.

"What should we name them?" she then asked as Sans took a seat beside her on the couch. The little white kitten immediately hopped over to his lap.

He gave a chuckle and scratched behind their ears. "i'm thinkin' this one is little bone," Sans smiled.

She froze and looked at him. "Was... was that a pun?"

He chuckled and rubbed the top of Little Bone's head.

"you wanna name yours, baby girl?" he asked.

She smiled and nodded "I wanna name them Mint!"

Sans grinned as he put the blue collar around Little Bone's neck. "mint it is, then. cute name," he added sweetly.

She giggled and put the light green collar on Mint. "Not as cute you--" she quickly stopped herself and stifled a giggle. Was she allowed to say that?

He rolled his eyes. "please, i'm far from cute, princess."

She smiled. "That's not true. I think you're cute~"

"here's your warning. shut up," he said sternly, scratching underneath Little Bone's chin.

She gulped and flinch at the warning. She quickly turned away and looked down at Mint.

"Okay… sorry," she muttered, halfheartedly petting Mint's back.

Mint stretched out on her lap, kneading at her shorts lightly. She smiled down at the kitten and tried to force happy thoughts. _'He loves you. He's just a sensitive person. You're okay.'_

Sans sighed and placed the kitten on the floor so he could go set up all of their stuff.

"keep an eye on him, will you? so he doesn't get stuck or lost," he said.

She nodded and quickly picked up Little Bone with one hand and set him in her lap by his sister. "You got it, daddy~"

She tried to sound cheerful, but she clearly wasn't. Her heart hurt a little, and she felt empty. Fucking depression... it sucks.

He noticed it, but he decided to ignore it. She'd be fine later. He took the bags and went into the kitchen, filling up the water bowls and food bowls and placing them by the fridge.

He then put the litter box in the bathroom, filling it up with the kitty litter before going back into the living room to check on Y/n.

Sans found her lying on her side and facing the back of the couch. He didn't see the kittens at first, but noticed her arm moving. He went a little closer and saw them curled up between her belly and the back of the couch.

Her eyes looked glazed over as she stared at the cushion, subconsciously continuing to pet the dozing kittens.

"kitten," he said gently.

She looked up at him.

"you okay?"

She nodded.

"don't lie to me, y/n."

She let out a quiet sigh and let her gaze go back to the cushion.

"Just depression," she muttered. Why wouldn't he just leave her alone? If he didn't love her right now, why bother speaking to her.

He stared down at her for a couple seconds. "what do you need, sweetheart?" he asked gently, stroking her hair.

"...I don't know," she said sadly. It broke his heart.

"want a cuddle pile? will that help?"

She shrugged and closed her eyes. It was at least comforting having him stroke her hair.

"...Yeah..." She then took in another breath quickly. "..Yes, please," she corrected herself, remembering her manners.

He smiled. "grab the kitties."

She scooped up the cats gently, who were half asleep, and sighed in contentment as he lifted her bridal style off of the couch.

He brought her upstairs and into the bedroom, gently lying her down and laying next to her.

"...What do you think Papyrus will say about our new additions?" she giggled softly, voice muzzy with sudden fatigue.

Sans shrugged. "as of right _meow,_ i have no idea."

She smiled at the pun. "You've got to be _kitten_ me. Cat puns?"

"what? i couldn't miss out on this _purr_ fect opportunity," he said, laughing towards the end.  
  
She loved when he laughed, and she loved when he smiled. It made her feel so much better.

"Daddy?"

"yeah, princess," he asked, lazily stroking Mint as she slept.

"I love you. Lots."

Sans gave a quiet chuckle. "i love you too. and i know i suck at showing it sometimes.."

She smiled. It was true, but she didn't wanna say that.

"Daddy?" she asked again.

"yeah?"

"...How do I earn _it?"_ she asked softly.

Sans's eye sockets went wide for a moment and he gave a low chuckle. "i'll let you figure that out, kitten."

There was a pause.

"speaking of kittens, you sure you want mint and little bone in here if you...?" He trailed off on purpose.

"In here for what?" she asked confused.

He raised a brow bone at her. "didn't you just say you wanted to have sex?"

She blushed and her eyes widened. "Oh! Does that mean we can?" she asked, clearly excited.

Sans gave a chuckle. "sure. i think you deserve it."

She blinked a moment. "What did I do?"

"it's not what you did, babydoll, it's... more of how i haven't been all that great to you today."

She gave him a small smile and said "It's okay. I've been kind of a brat today..."

He smiled. "you're my brat," he said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. She giggled.

She got off of the bed and brought the kittens into the living room, laying them down on a pillow before going back to the bedroom.

When she got there, she grinned at the sight of Sans already naked and waiting for her. He chuckled and gave a wink.

"how about you strip for me, babygirl~?"

She bit her lip and slowly started to take off her shirt.

"fuck it, i'm way too impatient," he said before grabbing her and pinning her to the bed. She giggled as he practically tore her clothes off.

He leaned down and kissed her tenderly before moving down to kiss and bite at the parts of her neck that the collar didn’t cover.

She moaned and gasped at the bites. They felt so good!

She raised her hips a little and grinded her pelvis against Sans's for friction. "Daddy~" she mewled.

He smirked, running his hands down her body roughly.

She whined and clung to him tightly, just wishing he was inside of her already!

"maybe daddy should tie his baby girl up?"

She stopped and stared up at him, whimpering. She wanted to say no, but knew that would only earn a cold shoulder.

"Wh-whatever daddy wants," she mewled in need.

She wanted him, and she would do whatever it took to get him.

He smiled and walked over to the dresser, pulling out some handcuffs.

She bit her lip and watched as he walked over and cuffed her to the bed frame. Her anxiety started to act up, but she forced it down. She was okay. It was just him.

She moaned quietly as he ran his hands up and down her body, leaning in and planting kisses all over her chest.

"good girl. you're such a good girl," he praised, lightly sucking on a nipple and pinching the other with his fingers.

He moved his kisses down her body, trailing them everywhere. She whimpered and watched as he kissed her stomach and then made his way down to in between her legs.

He kissed her clit gently, causing her to shudder and whine softly. She wanted more.

She felt the need to buck her hips but kept still. It would only anger Sans and give her a warning.

She whimpered in need as he licked her clit slowly, hands kneading her thighs.

"Daddy," she moaned softly, gasping as he started to suck her clit.

Her smirked and gave her clit a nice, hard lick before going back to sucking. She moaned loudly, and pulled against her restraints slightly.

"Daddy, please~" she moaned softly.

"tell me how you feel, princess," he cooed softly in between licks and sucking.

"A-amazing~ But empty~ I want you inside me," she panted, gazing down at him lovingly.

Sans gave a low purr and sucked harder, earning a yelp from her.

"patience, baby. we'll get there," he purred against her, licking her clit once again.

She moaned softly and he used a finger to gently probe at her entrance. She moaned loudly and the sudden feeling. He sucked at her clit as he started to curl his finger upwards inside of her, hitting her g-spot.

"D-Daddy, please~ it feels so good! C-Can I _please_ cum?" she begged, desperately.

Sans gave a low chuckle. "of course, princess," he purred, pressing his teeth against her clit.

She whimpered and gasped as his finger jabbed pleasurably against her g-spot repeatedly.

"D-Daddy!~" she cried out in bliss as she squirted. He moaned softly and licked her clean, causing her to shake and shudder with each swipe of his tongue.

"D-Daddy, please! Sensitive!" she whined, trying to move her hips away.

He gave a warning growl and grabbed her hips, making her flinch in surprise. "keep still, babygirl," he rumbled, continuing to lap at her pussy.

She whimpered and moaned, back arching from the overstimulation. "Please.. please, it's too much!"

He growled again, tightening his grip on her hips. She cried out desperately.

"easy, sweetheart," he commanded, sucking on her clit once again.

She gasped and gave a gargled cry at the sucking. "N-no, no it's too much! Please, daddy! Just fuck me!" she cried.

**_...._ **

Sans stopped. He pulled away and let go of her hips. She gulped as he glared down at her.

"i thought you wanted this. you've been begging for it all day, and now suddenly it's too much?"

She opened her mouth to speak but quickly closed it. It would only mean punishment.

She watched warily as Sans got up from the bed and went over to the dresser and opened the bottom drawer.

Oh.

Oh _no._

She whimpered as she watched him pull out his little toy box. He set it down on the bed and took the top off.

"Daddy, please! I'm sorry I'll be-" she started, but he cut her off.

"shhh. quiet princess. i gave you a warning, you knew what could happen."

She gave a whimper as she felt tears well in her eyes. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, daddy!" she whimpered. She _hated_ this part.

Sans only shook his head. "now now, babygirl. you asked for this, remember?"

He then took out a small controller with a power button and a dial in one hand, and six small vibrators in the other.

He walked over to her and she felt her anxieties rising. Fuck, he was gonna torture her. He kissed her forehead and rubbed her sides gently.

"so, daddy's gonna go get a snack. but while he's gone, your gonna sit here and be a good girl. okay?"

She was shaking, but she nodded. She still wanted him, and if this was what it took, then so be it. She'd be fine... _right?_

Sans gave an encouraging grin. "good girl. now hold still while daddy puts these on you, okay?"

She nodded again, swallowing back a whimper.

He carefully taped two of the mini vibrators on her left nipple, squeezing it gently, then did the same thing for her right nipple.

He kissed her gently, telling her she was a good girl, and then focused on her pussy. He taped the last two vibrators so that they pinched her clit in between them.

She gave a whimpering moan. Her pussy was already throbbing in need just from the vibrators pinching her most sensitive places.

"Daddy... please...I'm sorry," she whined, trying at least one last time for him to forgive her.

He glared down at her, but kissed her forehead gently. "apologies don't mean shit, princess," he said coldly and walked out of the room.

She laid there confused as hell... until they started vibrating. She cried out desperately, wishing she could move herself away from the intense feeling, but the more she moved, the more intense it was.

"A-aahh~! Ah, fu--!" she gasped and moaned, cutting herself off before she swore. It was against the rules, and Sans might be listening.

Most likely he had been, and stopping herself from swearing hadn't been good enough. She gave a cry of overstimulated pleasure as the vibrating intensified.

She moaned loudly, trying her hardest not to swear and curse. She wanted to cry, this was _WAY_ too intense. She had another orgasm and screamed out for Sans, but only she came.

Meanwhile, Sans was outside the door listening, and chuckling. He got angry when she had to cut off her swear, and turned up the intensity, but turned it down just a notch when she came.

He heard her moan breathlessly and tiredly from her overstimulation. He muffled a chuckle.

One or two more times of her cumming should be punishment enough. Until then, Sans went downstairs to check on the kittens.

He saw the two kittens play fighting and chuckled. He picked them up gently and nuzzled them both, purring.

They seemed confused, since he wasn't a cat, but they purred along with him. He heard another loud scream come from upstairs, and the kittens both jumped.

He chuckled and set them down before going into the kitchen. He actually did want a snack.

They trailed after him, mewling in curiosity as they watched him get food from the fridge and make himself a sandwich.

He ate it slowly, leaning back against the counter. He really wanted to hold out her punishment. He heard her scream again, this time louder and he full out started laughing. She knows the rules. She knows the punishments. She knows the rewards.

He finished his sandwich and kneeled down to pet the kittens. He heard her scream again and decided he should probably go check on her.

Sans, instead of taking the stairs due to feeling lazy, took a shortcut into the bedroom. He grinned as he saw his sweetheart.

She was a mess. She was sobbing, and in between her legs was soaked. "D-Daddy!" she whined desperately when she saw him.

He smiled and walked over to her. "hey, baby girl. you having fun?" he asked, kissing her head gently.

She gave a whimpering sob and started to shake her head, but then stopped and nodded. "Y-yes, daddy, b-but I want you inside me!" she whined.

She knew that if she said no, he would make it worse, so instead she lied. It was torture and she wanted him **SO BAD**.

"you want daddy's cock inside you, princess?" he asked while stroking her hair.

She nodded desperately. "Yes! YES I WANT YOU DADDY!"

He laughed. "well, sweetheart... i'm not so sure if you've earned it."

They gave a desperate whimper, gasping and nearly biting her tongue as she came again. "Please! Please, _please,_ daddy," she sobbed, bottom lip quivering.

She was full on sobbing now. Why couldn't he just touch and love her? Why did it always have to be about rules and rewards? She just wanted him, why was that so _hard?_

He laughed at her expression and kissed her softly. "i dunno, baby... i don't think you deserve daddy's cock."

Suddenly, something inside her snapped. "Yes! Yes I do! Just fucking fuck me, please, Sans!" she cried out, sobbing in anger and desperation.

_**…** _

She caught herself and bit her lip. Shit. Oh no. She broke the rules and snapped. She swore, and she said his name. Those were two things she wasn't suppose to do.

He looked shocked. He looked pissed. He looked confused. She whimpered and said "I... I'm sorry. I..." she couldn't finish. She didn't know what to say. She was fucked, wasn't she?

She watched in horror as he took out the remote for the vibrators. Oh god no. No no no no no!

She screwed her eye shut and braces herself for him to turn the dial up...

...But instead the vibrators stopped.

She looked up at him anxiously, but he gently removed the tape and vibrators, putting them back in the box and then putting the box back in the dresser.

He started to walk towards the door and she felt her anxieties rising again. "W-Wait! Where are you going!? Don't leave me!" she cried out.

He turned and looked at her coldly. "you broke the rules, sweetheart. time out."

He walked out and closed the door behind him. She started to cry, hard.

"PLEASE COME BACK! I'M SORRY, PLEASE!" she sobbed hysterically. She hiccupped and wailed, her whole body trembling.

What did she do to deserve this? Why did she have to snap? Why didn't Sans love her?

She started to pull at her restraints, desperately trying to get out of it, but she couldn't! She continued to sob and beg, feeling a panic attack coming on.

She hated being alone! And she couldn't move, so that made the situation 10x worse! "DADDY PLEASE! I'M SORRY I'LL BE GOOD! PLEASE!"

...No response.

"SANS! PLEASE! I'M SORRY!" she shrieked, bawling as she started hyperventilating. "PLEASE! PLEASE! I CA--CAN'T BREATHE, PLEASE!" she gasped, body trembling as she screwed her eyes shut.

...But nobody came.

She forced herself to breathe. ' _You're okay. You're okay,'_ she continuously told herself in her head. In and out, in and out. _You're fine. This can't hurt you, you're just scared. You're not in any danger._

"Please..." she said softly, basically talking to anything that could possible listen. Her stomach hurt, and she felt gross.

...A familiar pop of magic and she knew Sans was there.

She could feel his gaze boring down in her as she hiccuped and trembled and tried to calm her breathing.

He sat down on the bed next to her and gently started to stroke her hair. He didn't mean to scare her like that, ever.

She still didn't open her eyes. She was afraid. She leaned into the touch and bit her lip, still trying to even out her breathing and calm herself down.

"easy sweetheart... it's okay. i'm right here, baby girl," he spoke softly, trying to soothe her as he kissed her forehead.

"...i'm sorry... i never meant for you to panic like that," he said quietly, his voice a bit hoarse.

She only took a shaky breath and trembled in response.

She wanted out of these cuffs. She wanted to hide under the covers. She wanted to disappear. She wanted to die.

"look at me, baby girl," he said gently, holding her chin lightly.

She opened her eyes and looked up at him. He looked concerned and also frustrated. Things weren't going his way, and that pissed him off.

"Please?" she asked softly. She _still_ wanted him.

Why? He was such a jerk. He didn't deserve her.

But he nodded.

"alright. but lemme take those cuffs off first," he said softly.

She nodded, internally eager for her wrists to go free.

He quickly set her wrists free and placed the cuffs on top of the dresser. Her arms immediately shot out and reached for him. He quickly pulled her against him and inhaled her scent.

Her scent was comforting and helped him a lot. He made himself calm down and kissed her neck gently. He was distressed and wanted to pound her into the mattress now.

"i'm sorry, i'm sorry," he whimpered into her ear, which surprised them to say the least. "i never meant to scare you, babygirl. i'm sorry..." he knew that feeling. It wasn't pleasant.

She held onto him tightly. She still felt shaken up, but she wasn't mad. "It's okay. I'm okay," she said softly, rubbing his back gently.

"no, it isn't... i'm so sorry..." he whined softly, nuzzling her shoulder.

"i'm so stupid...such a fucking screw up," he whined as he held her tighter. "i'm so sorry," he repeated.

She felt like her heart was breaking. He sounded so broken.

She kissed him gently, trying to get him out of this feeling. "No... you're okay. I'm okay. We're okay. Just... I want you really bad right now. Please?" she was desperate and needy.

He sighed softly and nodded. "okay... okay, princess. you got me."

She gave a smile and kissed him again. "Thank you, daddy," she purred softly.

Sans forced a smile and nuzzled her neck, getting himself naked again with the snap of his fingers.

He needed this just as bad as she did. He needed to gain control again. He _needed_ to dominate her. He gently pushed her back down and got on top of her.

He kissed her forehead gently and positioned himself in front of her entrance. "ready, baby?"

She nodded. "Ready, Daddy~" she sounded happy. Good.

He smiled and kissed her. "remember your safe words?"

She nodded. "Game Over," she said. Sans nodded.

"good girl."

She wrapped her arms around him, preparing herself. He kissed her once more, tenderly, and started to push in.

She shuddered a bit, enjoying the sensation of being filled. She moaned softly as he filled her completely.

"feel good, princess?" he asked, kissing her nose.

She nodded quickly. "Yes, it feels great..." she moaned out softly.

"good," he purred, beginning to thrust slowly. She gave a whimper of need and nuzzled his neck, licking gently at the bone.

Sans felt a pleasurable chill go down his spin and he gave a low purr at the _SANSation._

He sped up his thrusts a bit, squeezing her hips gently. He wanted to pull her hair, to scratch her and bite her and make her _scream_. But she had enough anxiety for one day. This was good for now.

She whimpered at the increase in speed. It felt so good to finally be filled with her Daddy's cock. "Daddy~" she mewled softly.

Sans gave a rough purr and kissed her lustfully.

"mmm~ daddy loves you so much, baby girl," he panted in their ear as his thrusts grew harder.

They mewled in delight as they felt themselves reaching their peak.

"I love you Daddy!" she cried out as she came around his cock. He chuckled as she dug her nails into his back. He _loved_ it.

"fuck, baby girl... i'm close. daddy's close, just hold on..." he said as he started to pound into her harder.

She gave a moan of satisfaction and bit her lip as he pounded harder and faster. She felt herself becoming overstimulated again, but she bore with it.

She just held on tighter and moaned as he pounded her. He moaned and bit her shoulder, hard. She cried out softly. She loved when he marked her, _so_ much. He released his bite and licked the mark gently.

"fuck... baby... i'm.... hngh..." he moaned as he came and gripped her hips tightly. He filled her, so much.

She moaned and clawed into his back, pulling him closer and biting down onto his shoulder. She panted heavily as her mind felt hazy.

God, she was _tired._

He kissed her mark gently and then pulled out. She whimpered at the empty feeling, but felt content. She was so happy he finally fucked her. She reached for him and he gave her a gentle but loving hug.

"i love you baby girl. i'm sorry today was so shitty," he said softly.

She smiled. "I love you too, Daddy. Today wasn't so bad, and besides, it's only 3 PM."

Sans gave a small nod, hiding his face against her neck. He breathed in her scent for comfort. He couldn't break down. If he did, he'd lose control... If he lost control...

He hated having no control. No order.

He _couldn't_ let that happen.

"how about a bath, baby? i think you need it."

She whined. She was so tired. "Fine..." she said softly, letting him lift her into his arms.

"good girl," he cooed gently. He opened the door, holding her with his other arm. He walked to the bathroom and sat her down on the toilet seat.

The two kittens ran into the bathroom and she smiled at them. Sans glanced at them once and then started to fill the tub, adding in the bubble bath that he knows she likes.

"stay here, princess, i'm gonna go get your box," he said as he ruffled her hair and then walked out of the bathroom.

She gave a small smile as she watched him go. Then a little paw touched her leg and she noticed both kittens staring up at her with wide eyes.

She blushed, realizing she was still naked. After a moment, she forced herself to get over it. Not like cats wore clothes, right?

She waited for him to get back in excitement. Aftercare was her favorite part. She watched as Mint started to lick Little Bone's fur, then looked at the water. It was almost full, and it was really bubbly.

"alright baby, let's get started," he said gently, as he walked back in. He set her aftercare box next to the sink and turned off the water.

He then offered a hand to her, which she took, and helped her into the tub. She slowly sat down into it, giving a sigh. The hot water felt so nice on her aching body.

He smiled as he watched her unwind. He would never admit it, but he loved taking care of her. He sat down on the toilet seat, and gently stroked her hair as she chilled.

After a few moments he grabbed her box and opened it. He got out one of the hard candies he kept supplied in there to help her throat and unwrapped it. He popped it in her mouth and she smiled.

Mint meowed and started to knead at Sans' leg. "sorry, buddy. you can't have these."

She gave another mewl before giving up and turning to her brother, who was sitting on the sink counter looking at the bubbles in the tub.

Sans and his soulmate laughed at the kittens. They were so cute, and were great additions to the family.

Sans kissed the top of her head, gently. She smiled up at him, and his heart melted.

"fuck, i love you. so fucking much," he muttered softly, stroking her cheek lovingly.

She smiled. "I love you too. So much."

He kissed her gently and then stood up. "be right back. i'm gonna make you some tea."

She nodded, watching as he left the room. She giggled as she watched both Little Bone and Mint jump their ways onto the toilet seat to stare at the bubbles more closely.

She gave a small gasp as Mint suddenly leaped, landing on the edge of the bathtub and swatted at a pile of bubbles.

"Cut it out, Mint. You're gonna fall in," she said softly, leaning over to place the kitten back down on the floor. They mewled in protest but she gave them a stern look.

Sans came back in with her favorite mug and placed it on the side of the tub before sitting back down on the toilet seat, picking up Little Bone first.

The small kit mewled and purred, rubbing his cheeks against Sans's ribs. Mint quickly jumped up onto Sans's lap and joined in on her brother's purring.

Sans laughed and cradled both kits in his arms, letting them sniff and lick and nuzzle his face.

She stared up at them, a little jealous. Why wasn't she involved in the cuddle party? She grabbed her tea and took a sip, staring down at the bubbles. The tea was perfect, and exactly the way she liked it. She sighed softly and leaned back in the tub.

Sans smiled down at her. She was so cute. "wanna get out yet?" he asked, petting the two kittens.

She nodded and sat back up, placing the mug down.

Sans gave a grin. "alright. lemme get you the towel," he said, setting the kittens down on the floor. They mewed in protest and stayed at his heels as he grabbed a super fluffy and soft towel from the cupboard only used for aftercare.

"here we are," Sans said, holding his arms outstretched with the towel.

She stood up and let him wrap her up and pick her up. He brought her back into the bedroom, the kittens following. He lied her down and kissed her gently on the nose, causing her to giggle a little.

He went into the dresser and got out her favorite pair of pajamas. He dried her off and dressed her, making sure to kiss her boobs first before sliding the shirt over her head.

"what kind of movie do you wanna watch?" he asked, sliding her shorts up her legs. They always watched a movie after a scene.

"Horror movie?" she asked. He smiled.

"sure, baby."

She smiled and watched him as he got up and went over to his bookcase. It was full of science books and movies.

"amityville horror?" he suggested.

She nodded, petting the kittens as they hopped up onto the bed and laid on her stomach.

"kay," he said softly, waking over to the TV and popping the movie into the DVD player.

He grabbed the remote and hit play on the TV, lying down next to her and pulling her closer.

The kittens shifted a little on her belly to keep from falling off, making her giggle. Sans gazed down at them and scratched behind Little Bone's ears.

His soulmate soon noticed he was gazing at her face but didn't mind. Yet it felt like he wanted to say something...but he remained silent.

"What?" she asked softly, turning to look at him.

"...why do you stay with me? i get it, you wanted to try the relationship thing because we're soulmates... but... i keep hurting you. you should leave me, my past fucked me up," he sounded sad and defeated.

She smiled sadly. "I know about your past. That doesn't change anything. I still love you and I still want this."

Sans sighed and closed his eyes. He felt their hand on his cheek and he pressed into the touch, purring softly.

By hearing the big not-cat purring, it instantly got the two kittens purring as well, even if they didn't really know what for.

She smiled at all her babies. She wished she could purr as well, but oh well. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of the giant cuddle session, the movie being forgotten in the background.

She was happy, even if Sans was messed up, he was still hers, and she loved him.

And that was all she could ask for.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry.
> 
> Come by my friend on Tumblr! https://www.tumblr.com/blog/skelesansation
> 
> Also be friends with: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mighty-atom-of-the-stars
> 
> Also we made a Daddy Sans side blog XD oh jeez. https://www.tumblr.com/blog/daddydom-sans


End file.
